Goofy's Imagination Island
A parody of Barney's Imagination Island by Jimmyandfriends It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Barney - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) * Baby Bop - Cream (Sonic X) * BJ - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Tosha - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Min - Starfire (Teen Titans) * Shawn - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Derek - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Tosha's Mom - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Tosha's Dad - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Professor Tinkerputt - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) Songs * Just Imagine * Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4)/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4, Finale)) * That's What an Island is * Jungle Adventure * Archibald Asparagus's Song * If You're Happy and You Know It * Just Imagine (Reprise) * It's Good to Be Home Characters Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Barney Cream sonic the hedgehog.png|Cream as Baby Bop Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as BJ Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Tosha Starfire.png|Starfire as Min NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shawn Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Derek CoolZCartoon's Princess Belle (Carmen Campagne).jpg|Belle as Tosha's Mom 453px-Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Tosha's Dad Archibald Asparagus.jpg|Archibald Asparagus as Professor Tinkerputt Script * Goofy's Imagination Island (Intro) - It's Bedtime with Goofy (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 1) - Minnie and Starfire Get Ready for Bed/"Just Imagine" (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 2) - Goofy Brings Minnie and Starfire to the Ship/"Sea Medley"/Off to Imagination Island/The Storm (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 3) - The Gang Explores Imagination Island/"That's What an Island is"/Jungle Adventure (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 4) - Cream Rings the Bell/To Archibald's House/"Archibald Asparagus's Song" (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 5) - Goofy Argues With Archibald/Cream Talks with the Parrot/Archibald's Brilliant Balloon Blower/Archibald Learns to Share/"If You're Happy and You Know It" (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 6) - Archibald's Thinking Cap Helps him Think (script) * Goofy's Imagination Island (Part 7) - The Gang Leaves Imagination Island/"Just Imagine"/Almost Home/"It's Good to Be Home"/Minnie and Starfire Ready for Bed (script) TV series Movies used * Goof Troop (1992 epsiodes) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) * House of Mouse (2001-2003) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-present) * Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas (1993) (NOTE: a clip of Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy singing the last word of "Dear Santa" and presenting the box will also be used for the last word of the "Jungle Adventure" song) * Teen Titans * Sonic X * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Belle's Magical World * VeggieTales (1993-2014) For the "Jungle Adventure" song * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon and Pumbaa: The Series * The Jungle Book 1 and 2'' * ''Tarzan 1 and 2'' * ''Robin Hood * Zootopia * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * Darkwing Duck * Bananas in Pyjamas * The Three Caballeros (NOTE: a clip of Donald, Panchito and Jose dancing around their sombreros will also be used for the last word of the song) Trivia * This special takes place before ''Goofy Live! in New York City''. * Although the Goofy Theme Song doesn't appear in this special, it is used as a score instead. * "I Love You" isn't sung in this special. * This group (Minnie, Starfire, Mickey, and Lumiere) appeared in [[May I Help You? (Goofy and Friends)|''May I Help You?]].'' * This is the fourth time no one says goodbye to Goofy before he turns back into a doll. * This marks the first appearance of Archibald Asparagus who would return to the stage show, ''Goofy's Big Surprise'' to show Goofy, Cream, Donald, and the audience his brand new toy factory. Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Barney Home Video Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas